vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TenshiAkari12/To MMD or not to MMD... that is the question.
... 'cuz I'm wary about putting this anywhere outside of my own hard drive after having spent months (almost a year now in June) on this model, as well as several outfits based on a few songs/previous model styles I liked. (And she's not even rigged yet.) (>.<) It's funny, because at the very beginning when I started working on this project, I had every intention of sharing her with no restrictions whatsoever... then as time went on and having witnesed so many issues with people making some badly made frankensteined/x-rated edits of several popular models, or just not giving a flying duck about anybody's rules "because it's the internet and they do whatever they want to do," now every time I think about potentially releasing her publicly someday it feels like I'd be "throwing her to the wolves" so to speak. I kind of don't want her to be picked apart and harvested for random body parts, because I spent so many hours trying to get the base just the way I envisioned it that it would probably break my heart to see someone just chop it apart or switch heads and call it a day... and not trying to claim this as something Kio/LAT/TDA-tiered, but I also wouldn't want this to be yet another potential "same-face" model phase for the MMD community to go through yet again. And for God's sake, the absolute LAST thing I would want is for some fetish-freak to get their hands on her and make her do... very questionable things... (@A@) Some folks may already know that a few months ago I had my gripes with some person who kept spamming both YT & NND with naked, anatomically correct TDA-styled models over the course of several weeks until they were finally blocked completely from both. There were also other models from other creators that were exploited in such a manner, but it was mainly TDA being the target. This is really the main thing that brought me to this state of mind about the whole issue... because if it can happen to them, it can happen to anyone, including myself. Quite honestly, being so reluctant to share something of mine is really everything opposite of how I usually work... folks who know me in the Sims community can vouch that I'm one that only asks for mostly 3 things when using something I made: don't make money off of my work, credit/link back if edited/redistributed, and have fun with it. Since I love seeing people use the things I make and hate imposing what seems to be unreasonable "rules" for my stuff, I get more joy out of sharing whatever I make with everyone who appreciates the work I put into my creations. It's kind of strange now how things change when you switch to a different setting and deal with a whole new crowd. Simply put: I don't want my name nor my stuff to be associated with something potentially offensive, but I also don't want to feel like I'm dangling a dollar on a fishing pole to folks that would honestly put it to good use and be respectful of my requests. Either way I look at it, I'm kind of conflicted on my feelings about MMD/MMM community at the moment, and trying to find things that make it worth the trouble has been hard over the past several months because of witnessing all that controversy in such a short period of time. Decisions, decisions... :-/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts